


Every gift from a friend is a wish for your happiness

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, early in their career, idk just a short fun thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Gifts are one thing, requests another. He had already received so much...





	Every gift from a friend is a wish for your happiness

The first time caught Momo completely off guard.  
A growing brand had just released a small collection of soccer-themed jewelry, and he'd ended up off-hand mentioning something about wanting some on a radio interview - it barely even registered as anything on his mind, and he completely forgot about it right after.  
So completely, that when a week later there was a cutely wrapped box containing a necklace from the collection among his not terribly voluminous fan mail, he was absolutely flabbergasted. How had anyone known?! It couldn't be some weird prank from anyone at Okazaki pro?! Eventually manager Okazaki reminded Momo he'd brought it up on the radio show, resulting in Momo praising his memory and managing capabilities to the highest heavens. To himself, he wondered about the occurrence. 

The second time he still didn't see it coming.  
A co-guest, a rising star voice actress, on a TV show, had recently landed a video game leading role, and the two had a nice light-hearted chat on their video game hobby, with Momo casually mentioning a game he was looking forward to, set to release in two weeks, and how he hadn't had time to pre-order it amongst Re:vale’s increasing amount of jobs.  
On the game’s release day, Momo arrived at the office to discover a total of five fans had decided to pre-order it for him, one of them even being a collector's edition version. His initial reaction of joy soon gave way to more doubtful thoughts. Multiple fans bought him this? Just because he'd mentioned it, without any deeper agenda to it? Sure Re:vale was growing in popularity, and he understood well the feeling of wanting to gift your idol something they'd like… But receiving something he had, albeit in a very nondirect unsuspecting way, asked for? Momo shivered. He felt he had been given too much power - this could easily be used for evil, using their fans for selfish gains… Determined to never become that sort of person, Momo solemnly swore to not name any specific items he had personal interest in obtaining.

The third time, he saw it coming immediately after realizing he messed up.  
He’d been doing good for so long. Naming brands only if it had to do with work, talking about personal favorites in a very broad manner. He was still receiving gifts, but as they were picked by his fans themselves, things they specifically wanted to give, he was only grateful and glad he had managed to bring them so much happiness they felt they wanted to do it.  
But eventually he slipped up. It was kind of Yuki’s fault too though. He was the one to bring up their dressing room and preparations while MCing between songs at a concert. Momo had, as usual, been chugging down Momorin, and before realizing it he’d mentioned his favorite beverage by name. Freezing only momentarily he’d managed to keep the show going, and only began moping around once the duo was back in their dressing room. Yuki came to check up on him almost immediately.  
“Momo? Is something wrong?”  
Momo sighed.  
“I didn’t want to mention any specific products I like… When I did it before, someone sent me those things as gift, and it feels like I’m asking the fans for something… I feel terrible…” He heard a soft snort from Yuki.  
“You didn’t actually ask for anything though, right? So it was just that they wanted to give you those things. You get gifts all the time anyway,” he rationalized. Momo wasn’t entirely convinced.  
“But those are things they picked out themself…” He watched Yuki cross his arms.  
“Well, if they like knowing it’s something you already like, is that a bad thing?” Momo was quiet for a moment. When you put it like that… And Momorin would make for a pretty good gift, right? Not so expensive he’d feel guilty a fan bought it for him, and as a consumable it wouldn’t end up just stored away, either… 

Only problem was, he hadn’t quite anticipated the amount of fans hoping to buy him a drink. Looking at the expanse of Momorin around their office, whole crates and single bottles alike, most with some sort of card or small decoration on them, Momo wondered if literally half the concert venue hadn’t gotten carried away after learning the stuff was his favorite. Beaming with gratitude for the fans, Momo shared some of the drinks with the staff helping organize and store the bottles flooding the office, and began planning new ways to pay back for all the love and support he received.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably full of inaccuracies, don't take it too seriously w. Inspired by a discussion with [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile) about Momo's presumed Yuki's-face-print-underpants. ( 'w')b ("Where would he get them?! Special ordered himself?! A gift from someone?!")  
> Title quoted from Richard Bach.


End file.
